<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Streamlining the Smash Brothers Roster by The_General_Gist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791973">Streamlining the Smash Brothers Roster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist'>The_General_Gist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ideas Guy [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ideas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ideas Guy [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761313</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Streamlining the Smash Brothers Roster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've a few ideas for a new Smash Brothers game. Well, ideas for the roster, anyway.</p><p>Obviously not everyone in Ultimate can return. Furthermore, I've decided to add some logic to the selection of fighters. These rules, however, need a basis, so I'll first list the roster of reps for the Mario universe(plus Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Wario, since they're all Mario spinoffs).</p><p>1: Mario<br/>2: Luigi<br/>3: Peach<br/>4: Toad<br/>5: Bowser<br/>6: Donkey Kong<br/>7: King K. Rool<br/>8: Yoshi<br/>9: Wario</p><p>The first rule is that reps must RECURRING characters in their franchise(preferably main characters). K. Rool's been neglected for years, so his legitimacy is in question.</p><p>Rule Two, is that any other series represented must have ties to another in the roster. This means crossover, like Mario appearing in the background of the Dedede fight in Spring Breeze, not Mario and Yoshi plushies appearing in Metal Gear. Those are toys, not the characters themselves.</p><p>So that instantly adds Kirby(mentioned before), Metroid(Dream Land 3), Legend of Zelda(Link's Awakening and Ocarina of Time), and Star Fox(Planets from Kirby mentioned on a megazine at some point), among others. Nintendo would actually need to do some research for this game.</p><p>Two more rules I'd like to mention; One; no alternate versions of the same character(Goodbye, Dr.Mario, Sheik, and Zero Suit Samus. Dark Pit can stay though. Pit and Viridi mentioned Metroids.) and Two; no 'Avatar' Characters(Byleth, Corrin, Robin, and Villager, the door is that way.)</p><p>There's also an issue I have with the Zelda representatives in Ultimate; Timeline difference. Link is from Breath of the Wild, Ganondorf is from Ocarina of Time, and Zelda is from... I forget actually. There should be more consistency, but at the same Nintendo and Sora Unlimited shouldn't just throw in the Triforce Trio from whatever is the latest game. Instead, I'd make composite versions of them exclusive to Super Smash Brothers. Take their consistent traits across the Zelda series and throw out inconsistent traits.</p><p>Finally, a lot of the characters need new movesets. Mario's fine(though they should bring back his Melee Down Special), but the likes of Samus and Ganondorf? So, yeah.</p><p>To close things off, I'll list the rest of part of the roster, using what little knowledge I have of the wider Nintendo universe.</p><p>Kirby:<br/>1: Kirby(new moveset)<br/>2: King Dedede(new moveset)<br/>3: Meta Knight(new moveset)<br/>4: Bandana Waddle Dee</p><p>Metroid:<br/>1: Samus(new moveset)<br/>2: Ridley</p><p>Legend of Zelda<br/>1: Link(Risk Vs. Reward Style Moveset, representing Courage)<br/>2: Zelda(Tactical Style Moveset, representing Wisdom. New Moveset)<br/>3: Ganondorf(Powerful and decent speed, but a lot of blindsides. New Moveset)</p><p>Kid Icarus:<br/>1: Pit(New Down and Side Specials, possibly using First Blade)<br/>2: Palutena(She has a Boss Fight! New Moveset)<br/>3: Dark Pit(He also has a Boss Fight! New Moveset)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>